towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonware
Starting from version 14.3, Madhead introduced Dragonware, a variation of Dragonary Crafts that increases the power of certain cards by equipping the Dragonware in the team. A Dragonware can only be equipped to its specific cards. To make and use Dragonware, at least two copies of a card will be needed. Along with the 10th seal, Version 16.0 introduces race-exclusive dragonware. Currently, 4 are available and can be obtained by gathering tunestones from the 10th seal. Forging Requirements To forge a dragonware for a certain card the following is needed: *5* or higher form of the card (This will be lost upon creating the Dragonware, so make sure you use an extra copy!) *Silver component x2 (both components must be the same) Tutorial To forge a Dragonware: # Go to the Craft Forge. (This is the blue, egg-shaped structure in the bottom left of the lower map. Alternatively, the Craft Forge button can be selected from the Craft Box section of the Inventory.) # Select "Forge Dragonware" and select the materials to be used. The first position is the card, followed by the two silver components. Dragonware available from Forging: Currently the following sets of Dragonware are available: *Protagonists ★5 or ★6 (Excluding Authoress Katherin) **Effects (Increase Attack and Recovery by 10%) ***1: Active Skill CD of the Monster -1. ***2: By dissolving 20 or more Runestones, the Monster's Attack x 2. *Servants of Dragons ★6 or ★7 **Effects (Increase HP and Attack by 10%) ***1: After entering a Stage, Active Skill CD of the Monster -3. ***2: By dissolving a group of 6 or more Runestones of the Monster's Attribute, Dragon Attack x 1.15. *Chinese Gods ★7 and ★8 **Effects (Increase HP, Attack and Recovery by 10%) ***1: Extend Runestone-moving time by 1 second. ***2. Active Skill CD of the monster -1. ***3: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, Attack of the Monster's Attribute x 1.15. *The Norns ★6 **Effects (Increase HP and Recovery by 10%) ***1: By dissolving a group of 5 or more Runestones of the Monster's Attribute, God Attack x 1.2. ***2: By dissolving 4 or more Heart Runestones, recover HP as much as 1.5x Team Recovery. *Egyptian Gods ★7 (VR only) **Effects (Increase HP and Attack by 10%) ***1: Damage received from the superior Attribute -10% (no superimposing). ***2: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, Attack of the Monster's Attribute x 1.15. *Paladins ★6 **Effects (Increase HP and Recovery by 10%) ***1: Extend Runestone-moving time by 1 second. ***2: By dissolving 15 or more Runestones, the Monster's Attack x 2.2. *Chinese Mythological Beasts and Mech Mythological Beasts ★6 **Effects (Increase HP and Attack by 10%) ***1: The Monster's Attack on enemies of the Monster's Weakness Attribute x1.2 ***2: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, Attack of the Monster's Attribute x 1.15. Other Dragonware: *Phoenix Ikki & Gold Saint of Leo - Ikki **Effects (Increase HP, Attack and Recovery by 5%) ***1: Extend Runestone-moving time by 0.5 second(s). ***2: Fire Damage received -5% (no superimposing). ***3: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, the Monster's Attack increases x 1.5 additionally. *Andromeda Shun & Gold Saint of Virgo - Shun **Effects (Increase HP, Attack and Recovery by 5%) ***1: Extend Runestone-moving time by 0.5 second(s). ***2: Dark Damage received -5% (no superimposing). ***3: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, the Monster's Attack increases x 1.5 additionally. *Cygnus Hyoga & Gold Saint of Aquarius - Hyoga **Effects (Increase HP, Attack and Recovery by 5%) ***1: Extend Runestone-moving time regardlessly by 1 second(s). ***2: Water Damage received -10% (no superimposing). ***3: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, the Monster's Attack increases x 1.5 additionally. *Dragon Shiryu & Gold Saint of Libra - Shiryu **Effects (Increase HP, Attack and Recovery by 5%) ***1: Extend Runestone-moving time regardlessly by 1 second(s). ***2: When Earth and Heart Runestones are dissolved in the same Round, the Monster's Attack x 2 additionally. ***3: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, the Monster's Attack increases x 1.5 additionally. *Pegasus Seiya & Gold Saint of Sagittarius - Seiya **Effects (Increase HP, Attack and Recovery by 5%) ***1: Extend Runestone-moving time regardlessly by 1 second(s). ***2: By dissolving a group of 6 or more Runestones, the Monster's Attack x 2.2 additionally. ***3: Upon the Round of activation of the Monster's Active Skill, the Monster's Attack increases x 1.5 additionally.